1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electric boat motors for use with a source of electrical energy to propel a boat on a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various electric boat motors and the like have been developed. See, for example, Moser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,838; Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,733; Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,947; Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,181; Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,345; Childre, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,579; Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,556; and Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,802. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.